Abraham Whistler
Abraham Whistler was a vampire hunter and Blade's mentor, having trained him since he was a boy. Before he met Blade, Whistler had a wife and two daughters. He became aware of vampires after one invaded his home and murdered his family, and has since then dedicated his life to destroying as many vampires as he can. He was the man responsible for crafting the various instruments of death the Daywalker utilizes in the war against vampires. History Blade Whistler lived in peace with his beloved wife and daughter, until the night in which a stranger, a vampire, knocked at his door. The vampire forced him to chose who, between his wife and his daughter, was to be killed first. Being the only survivor of his family, Whistler began a personal crusade against vampires, becoming a great vampire hunter. At some point, Whistler was contacted by Robert Brooks, the father of a Daywalker, Eric Brooks, who would later become known as Blade. Whistler suggested that Robert elisted Eric in the war against vampires as a weapon. However, Eric broke Whistler's leg and ran off. He would later run into Eric again, finding him with a street gang known as the Bad Bloods. Whistler killed some of the members of the gang and took Brooks in as his own. Whistler trained him in vampire hunting and created a serum for his blood thirst. The two became one of the most feared partnerships ever seen in the vampire hunting community. When Blade brought to the base the bitten Karen Jenson, Whistler tried to convince him to kill her, but eventually accepted to take care of her. Karen was an haematologist and, with Whistler, managed to synthesize a "cure" for the ones bitten by a vampire, so curing herself. When the two were alone in the base, Blade being out for a hunt, Deacon Frost and his minions arrive and started an attack. Whistler killed some of them, but was eventually defeated by Frost himself, tortured and bitten, while Karen was taken away. When Blade came back, he found Whistler half-dead and a tape with a message from Frost. Whistler asked Blade to kill before he started the transformation, but Blade refused, unable to kill his own mentor. Whistler took Blade's gun and, when he was going away, supposedly shot himself. A shot was heard off-screen, but his actual death was not shown. Blade II Whistler's transformation had already begun when he tried to kill himself, so he survived the shot. A group of vampires found him, recognized him and kidnapped him. For months, Whistler was tortured by the vampires, who almost killed him every time only for letting him recover and starting over again. Blade killed the vampires, freed Whistler and gave him the cure developed by Karen Jenson. The cure worked, and Whistler turned back a human. He didn't get along with Scud, Blade's new assistant, who he didn't trust. When Nyssa and Asad asked Blade to join the Bloodpack to kill Jared Nomak and stop the Reapers, Whistler wanted to refuse, but was forced to join when Blade accepted. During the first hunt, Whistler followed a Reaper, leaving his position and being accused by Chupa for this, but gained some trust when he brought to the team a living Reaper for studies. Along with Scud, Whistler developed a solar bomb, powerful enough to kill all the Reapers. While in the sewers, he assisted to Eli Damaskinos's betrayal and followed Karl Kounen and his men who were kidnapping Blade and Nyssa. In Damaskinos' palace, Whistler killed Kounen and freed Blade and, after Scud's betrayal and death, he regained, at the end of the battle, his role as both Blade's friend and mentor. Blade: Trinity Whistler started to work with the Nightstalkers, who provided him with new weapons and technology. Blade, however, didn't want to join some team, believing in his lonely crusade. When, during a trap from Danica Talos, Blade killed a human for mistake, Whistler foresaw the consequences of the incident and was worried for Blade. His premonition was proved to be true, as the FBI found their base and attacked with a SWAT team. During the battle, Whistler erased all the data from the computers and started the self-destruction system, killing some of the SWATs in the process. He was mortally wounded by one of the agents and, just before dying, erased the last data and exploded with the rest of the base. Personality Whistler was an old-school tough guy with an earthy way of speaking. He had a cynical, often self-deprecating sense of human, but can be very sensitive when he needs to be. Just as Blade thinks of Whistler like a father, Whistler considered Blade a son to him. But, they're both too stoic to say it aloud to one another, demonstrating it with deeds rather than words. Whistler had little patience for wannabes or people who think they're tougher than they are. But, in the best scientific fashion, he was very open with those who have demonstrated expertise in their fields, openly sharing his ideas and knowledge and encouraging them to do the same. Despite all that he had been through, Whistler had an amazingly stable personality. Though he's dedicated to eradicating the vampire threat, he's not consumed with bitterness over what happened to his family. He also held incredibly well after his ordeal in the captivity of the vampires. Indeed, when it was finally over, in some ways, Whistler seemed to adjust to all that he had been through with a little more equanimity than Blade did. Despite all of the personal grief he has suffered at the hands of vampires, he was able to set that aside and work alongside them when dealing with the Reaper menace. Abilities Whistler was a highly skilled gadgeteer and vampire hunter. He possessed extensive knowledge regarding biochemistry and biology, specializing in the physiology of vampires. He had also educated himself regarding the language and society of the Vampire Nations. Whistler was well connected and financed, so much so that Blade and he were able to move from place to place and set up expansive headquarters on a regular basis. Category:Deceased Category:Former Vampires